The Fives Times
by HarmMacLove
Summary: The Five Times Harm takes Mac out....
1. Dinner at the Restaurant

Title: Dinner at the Restaurant

Author: Elizabeth

Fandom: JAG

Pairing: Sarah Mackenzie/ Harmon Rabb Jr

Word Count: 286

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Sarah Mackenzie felt weird accepting a date from her partner, Harmon Rabb Jr. It was just _dinner_ but it seemed like so much more. She wondered why he had given her another chance after she shut him down in Paraguay, but she didn't ask because of the fear of being shut down in return. She was grateful for this chance and intended on making the best of it.

When they arrived at the restaurant she let him open her door and when he offered she took his hand and they walked into the restaurant. She wanted to let go and be Sarah the woman, not Mac the marine, which was what Harm was used to. She wanted to show him that they could be wonderful together and that she wasn't going to stand in the way of that anymore.

They ate in a comfortable silence; both not knowing exactly what to say but enjoying each others company just the same. After sharing dessert, they spent a few moments just looking at each other. Both not wanting the evening to end but feeling as if it was anyways. Just when she thought he was going to ask for the check, he surprised her by asking her to dance with him. She accepted with a smile and led the way to the small dance floor. His warmth enveloped her as the slow jazz music floated around their swaying bodies. In that moment everything and everyone disappeared around them, leaving just the two of them in each other's arms. The last thing she was aware of before his lips touched hers was his sweet fresh scent that seemed to fill her body in a promise of things to come.


	2. A Night At The Carnival

Title: A Night at the Carnival

Author: Elizabeth

Fandom: JAG

Pairing: Harmon Rabb Jr. / Sarah Mackenzie

Word Count: 284

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie couldn't remember the last time she had been out on the town, let alone to a carnival. Still here she was surrounded by laughing children, cotton candy, fast rides, and one very striking naval aviator named Harmon Rabb Jr. She wasn't complaining because after all this sure beat sitting at home _alone_ watching re-runs of the X-Files. There was just something different about him tonight. He seemed so carefree and full of fun, something he rarely let anyone see. She didn't even mind it when he took her hand in his while walking to the line in front of the Ferris wheel. She felt like letting go even if it was just for an hour or two. As they stood in line waiting for their turn, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious and nervous all at the same time. She didn't know that doing such a mundane thing as standing in line could be one of the best moments she had ever experienced, and no doubt it had something to do with the man holding her hand.

She kept a hold of his hand as the ride started to move not knowing exactly what to anticipate, apart from the obvious going in circles. She loved the sudden rush of going fast and feeling the wind all around her, after a few times of going around everything just stopped. Which left her about fifty feet in the air, in a seat with Harmon Rabb Jr. The view from the top of the Ferris wheel left her speechless. She felt like she was on top of the world. When his mouth closed over hers in a mind blowing kiss, she was.


	3. Swimming In The Ocean

Title: Swimming in the Ocean

Author: Elizabeth

Fandom: JAG

Pairing: Harmon Rabb Jr./ Sarah Mackenzie

Rating: G

Word Count: 356

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Sarah Mackenzie lay on a large beach towel and enjoyed the feel of his hands as they rubbed suntan lotion on her body. The hands she was referring to belonged to the _very_ sexy, _very_ nearly nude Harmon Rabb Jr. Those hands are going to be the death of her one day; it was as if Satan himself had made them to tempt her. Oh the things those hands could make her feel, this was going to be her downfall, but what a way to fall. If his hands felt this great she wondered what the rest of his body would feel like, his mouth following behind those sinful hands, leaving a hot scorching trail in its wake. The very thought of his mouth sent chills down her spine and almost had her running for the waves.

She was brought out of her delicious daydream by the sound of his voice, although she was unsure of what he had said. When he didn't say anything after a moment she asked him what he had said.

"I asked you to _return_ the favor." He said while lying on his equally large beach towel. She slowly kneels down beside him, reaches for the bottle of white liquid, and gives it a squeeze. The liquid squirts out onto his back to form a circle, instantly giving him goose bumps. She starts to rub the now warm liquid into the muscles of his shoulders and back, and if she isn't mistaken she swears she hears him moaning.

"_Oh Dear Lord_," she thinks to herself as she continues to rub and he continues to moan. She does a half-assed job but that is the best she can do without losing the little control she has left. She takes her place back on her towel, grateful to be done with that. Before she knows it, Harm has her in his arms and is walking toward the shore of the beautiful ocean. He kisses her as the cool water surrounds them, making them both tremble. As he unties her bikini top, she thinks to herself, "This is going to be a _long_ night."


	4. Quiet Picnic By The Lake

Title: Quiet Picnic by the Lake

Author: Elizabeth

Fandom: JAG

Pairing: Sarah Mackenzie/ Harmon Rabb

Rating: G

Word Count: 222

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

The sunsets in the summer had always been beautiful to Sarah Mackenzie, the colors blending simultaneously to create a breathtaking portrait of beauty upon God's immense canvas. The sunset before her now was unlike any other she had ever experienced, the absolute radiance of it washing over her, singing its melody straight into her heart. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

She hadn't known Harm was such a romantic until this evening, but then again he was always full of surprises. Now here she was in the middle of the Shenandoah National Park, in his arms, sitting on a blanket watching The Notebook on a portable DVD player beside an exquisite lake. The remainder of the dinner he packed in the picnic basket beside them, a reminder of things forgotten while she was in his arms. In his arms is where she felt she belonged and tonight she had often wondered what she had done to deserve him. He had went to a lot of trouble to make this perfect for her and that is exactly what it had been. He was perfect, the place was perfect, everything was perfect, and it left her wondering if it could get any better. When his lips claimed hers in a gentle loving kiss she thought to herself, "_Well that's a start_."


	5. A Walk In The Park

Title: A Walk in the Park

Author: Elizabeth

Fandom: JAG

Pairing: Sarah Mackenzie/ Harmon Rabb Jr

Rating: G

Word Count: 374

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Sarah Mackenzie and Harmon Rabb Jr. held hands while walking around the nearly empty park, the crisp fall leaves crunching under their feet after each step. The temperature was just right, not too cool or too warm, the right weather for a short stroll in the park.

She had become accustom to spending time with Harm outside of the work place, and she loved it. She couldn't think of anything else she would rather do than spend time with the man she loved. Whether it was going to his place after work cuddling in front of the fire and talking for hours or her cooking dinner at her place and then watching a movie, she didn't care as long as she was with him.

She thought she knew everything about him before they were dating but she was wrong. She didn't know that he liked to read by the fire or that he made the cutest sounds while he slept. She didn't know that when he wanted to be serious with her he would call her Sarah not Mac or that she could tell what kind of mood he was in by the music he listened to. What she did know was this, she was in love with him, body and soul, and he felt the same way. They shared a love that would last longer than they would and that would leave people talking for years to come. Their love could move mountains and for them it was all they needed.

She suddenly felt alone and when she turned Harm was kneeling on one knee, his back facing her. Walking towards his she asked, "Harm is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just dropped something," he replied turning to face her.

"What did you drop?" she wondered.

"This," he answered and she looked at the beautiful ring that he was holding out to her. It was spectacular, three gorgeous diamonds on a 14 karat gold band. "The three diamonds represent our past, our present, and our future. Sarah Mackenzie, Will you marry me?" He asked flashing her that flyboy grin.

As tears fill her eyes she replies, "Yes," and he slips the ring on her finger, sealing the fate that would keep them together forever.


End file.
